Compared to the general architectural coating material, the industrial coating material is often exposed to harsh outdoor environments, suffers from ultraviolet (UV), high temperature and mechanical force damage, so that higher heat-resistant and adhesion of the industrial coating material are needed. Therefore, the resin used to form the coating material often has higher molecular weight to satisfy these conditions. When the resin has higher molecular weight, the heat-resistant and adhesion of the coating film formed by the synthetic coating material may be enhanced more.
However, since traditional resin has linear structure and high crystallinity, the resin would be semi-solid or solid when the weight average molecular weight of the resin is larger than 700 g/mol, such that a large number of volatile organic solvents would be added and the content of the volatile organic compound is much higher. Under double issues of the Green Chemistry and environment-friendly, it is the positive target in the coating industry to reduce the content of volatile organic compound of coating materials.